The Fateful Night
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: Sequel to "The Fateful Day". Death is looking for Soul, who is avoiding him for some reason I wonder why , then gets a letter from Stein, and then...THINGS HAPPEN! Yaoi threesome Lemon!


**Angel: Why, hallo thar!**

**Ni: We're ba-ack~!**

**Angel: So, I finally put this up. To tell you the truth, I had finished this months ago, but never got around to uploading it.**

**Ni: Lazy author.**

**Angel: I'm sorry! I meant to put it up, really, I did! I'm sorry!**

**Ni: You keep apologizing, and I'll do something drastic.**

**Angel: I'M SOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY-**

**-Static-**

**Newscaster: We are sorry for the interuption, but an important message has just come in. Our sources tell us that the author, Untainted-Angel, has been found dead. Bob?**

**Bob: Hello, Mary. We're reporting to you live from the crime scene. From the looks of things, she was pushed out of a glass elevator, and fell to her death. So far there are no suspects. And- Oh! Here comes the coroners with the body...Is that...A spork...?**

**Mary: A spork?**

**Bob: Yes. A spork. The victim was stabbed in the eye with a plastic spork.**

**-Static-**

**Ni: I told you I'd do something drastic.**

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!" Came an exclamation, startling several birds into flight. It came from our friend, Death the Kid. And what was he doing? Why, he's looking for Soul, of course! He seems to be avoiding him since the other day…

"Ah, Kid?" Death turned around to face Maka, who was watching him with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" The striped boy replied. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Oh! Maybe you'd know…"

"Know what…?" Maka asked cautiously.

"Where Soul is."

"No, sorry." She sighed. "He was gone this morning when I went to wake him up."

"Oh…" Death slumped forward slightly, disappointed.

"Maybe BlackStar will know." The blonde girl offered.

"Maybe…I'll go ask him." Death turned and walked off determinedly. He went to the practice grounds where he heard BlackStar yelling the rules of being an assassin at the top of his voice.

"Oi, BlackStar!" Death called to get his attention, fingers stuffed in his ears. He was standing right next to the blue haired boy.

"Ah-hah!" BlackStar cried, pointing dramatically at him. "Death the Kid!"

The striped boy stared at him, ears still plugged. When he was sure that the other boy wasn't about to start yelling again, he removed his fingers.

"Do you know where Soul is?" Death asked.

"No, I don't." The blue haired boy replied. "He was supposed to meet me here, but I got stood up."

"Thanks." Death turned and walked away quickly. His head was beginning to ache. He made it to the hallway, before he heard someone call his name.

"Ki-id!" He cringed, recognizing the high pitched, overly happy voice. He turned slowly, finding his doom in the shape of Patty and Liz standing behind him.

"What're you doin'?" Liz asked, frowning slightly. She had her arms crossed and was standing slightly behind her sister warily. She didn't trust Patty for some reason…

"I'm looking for Soul." Death said wearily.

"You still haven't found him?" Liz asked, amazed. "It's been, what, two days?"

'_Yeah, two days, six hours, thirty-three minutes, and five seconds._' Death thought to himself with a dreamy smile.

"Wasn't he looking for you?" Patty asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, but-" The striped boy stopped, his shoulders slumping. "I think he's avoiding me."

"Why would he be avoiding you?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"Erm." Death looked away, a slight blush on his face. "I dunno. Anyways, if you haven't seen him, then I'll be on my way." He started to walk away.

"I'll come with you!" Patty squeaked. Death winced and raised a hand to his throbbing temple.

"No, that's okay. I'll go look on my own." He tried to walk away again. Patty grabbed his arm.

"But Ki-id! I wanna come with you…" The blonde whined, making the striped boy clutch his head.

"Patty-" Death turned to glare at her and froze. Standing behind them was Stein, light reflecting off his glasses as he stared at the scene before him. Liz was already inching away from the scientist. Patty, confused, also turned to look. She squeaked, and a second later, Death was left standing alone in the hallway with Stein. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Stein asked, smiling down at him. Death felt his headache dissipate and his cheeks grow warm at the sight of that smile. He returned it with one of his own.

"I have a headache." The striped boy replied. "And I can't find Soul."

The scientist was silent, his hand absentmindedly reaching up to twist the screw in his head. A moment later, the bell rang, signaling that class was about to begin. Stein leaned forward to give Death a chaste kiss, then turned and beckoned to him.

"Come to class." Was all he said. By the time they reached the classroom, Death's blush had disappeared and all the students were already seated. Death quickly sat down, glancing across the classroom to where he saw, much to his annoyance/relief, Soul.

"Class, if I may have your attention…" Stein called from the front of the class. Everyone grew quiet. Death, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, noticed that Soul seemed to be trying to looking anywhere but at him and Stein. "I've decided that instead of doing what I'd planned on," He gestured to a caged bird and the dissecting tools placed by it, "I will go over _grades_."

Many people groaned as the scientist took out a folder and opened it. As Stein began to call out names and grades, Death glanced at Soul, who was actually looking at him. The white haired boy quickly looked away, his face faintly pink.

"Death the Kid." Stein's voice distracted the striped boy for a moment. "A."

Death just shrugged. It was to be expected. He shifted again, then went back to either staring at Soul or stripping Stein with his eyes. (1)

"Soul Eater." Again, Death was distracted.

"Oh, it seems you will have to stay after class…" Stein said casually, glancing up at the pale faced Soul.

"OH HELL NO!!"(2) Soul yelled, standing up in his horror. Maka, who was seated next to him, sighed and whacked him over the head with a book.

"You're staying." She informed him. "Idiot."

"No…" Soul whimpered, slumping down in his seat, clutching his head where Maka had hit him.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Soul darted over the desks to get out. But as soon as he reached the door, he came to a stop, almost running into Stein, who just so happened to be standing in front of the door.

"I believe you were asked to stay after class." The scientist said mildly(3).

"Crap." Soul backed away. The other students passed by him, occasionally giving him sympathetic looks. Death paused by Stein, looking at him questioningly. The scientist smiled, but didn't say anything. Death shrugged and left, giving his lover one more glance.

-----Time Passes-----

Later that day, Death still searched for Soul, with no luck. He was standing in front of the giant, symmetrical university, frowning.

Suddenly, an odd looking bird(4) dropped out of the sky to land before the stripped boy. It held an envelope in it's misshapen beak.

"Is that for me?" Death asked the ungainly thing. It nodded and dropped the envelope before waddling off. Death shuddered, thinking of how unsymmetrical the bird was, and picked up the letter. Opening it, he read the contents out loud.

"Kid, please come to my home at 6 o'clock sharp. Yours truly, Franken Stein." The striped boy blushed, thinking of many, inappropriate reasons why the scientist would want him to come over. He was still sore from the other day (two days, twelve hours, twenty-nine minutes, and counting) and had trouble sitting down comfortably, but he was more than willing to do it again.

Death quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching him, then folded the note so it was symmetrical, and tucked it into his pocket. Then, whistling happily, the striped boy continued his search for Soul.

--------Time Passes Again-------- (What, I'm a lazy author!)

**6:00**

Death stood outside of Stein's home, glancing up at the dark sky and the creepy dead trees with their unsymmetrical, gnarled limbs. Bats hung from several of the branches, waiting for the sun to disappear all the way. The striped boy took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened suddenly, startling him. He fell back, yelping as he landed on his sore backside.

"Are you okay?" Stein leaned over him, a grin ghosting over his face. He offered a hand.

"I…think so…" Death replied, taking the offered hand. He was pulled to his feet and into Stein's arms. He turned his face up to receive the scientist's gentle kiss.

"Why don't you come inside?" Stein asked, drawing back, the shadows beyond the door engulfing him until only the last light of the day reflecting off his glasses showed.

'_He's up to something…_' Death thought, cautiously following Stein into the building. His pants tightened slightly in anticipation of what his lover might be planning.

Death's condition worsened as he was led into a dark room and the door closed quietly behind him. Then Stein flicked on the lights and Death saw something that made his jaw hit the floor.

Soul, his white hair ruffled, clad in nothing but his boxers, stood blushing in the center of the room. His hands were cuffed and hung above his head from a hook in the ceiling, and chains were attached to his ankles, pulling his legs apart(5). His boxers were tented slightly, showing that he enjoyed his predicament. Every part of him was accessible, which turned Death on, despite his confusion, and left him speechless.

"Soul has informed me of why he was looking for you the other day, and why he has been avoiding you since then." Stein placed a hand under his lover's chin and gently closed his mouth. Death, his cheeks as red as Soul's, turned to look at the scientist. "When your group of friends accused you of being gay, Soul never got the chance to tell you that it didn't matter. You see, he's gay too."

Stein paused to give him a lingering kiss that left him breathless as well as speechless. He then continued, "And he has informed me that he likes you."

The striped boy glanced up at his lover, wondering if the scientist had brought him there just to see him torture Soul. Stein interpreted the look and chuckled softly.

"Oh, I don't mind." The scientist informed him. "In fact, I thought we could have a little…_fun_."

Death felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He licked his lips and glanced at Soul, who was staring at them, his cheeks still red. With another glance at Stein, the striped boy slowly made his way to the other boy, swinging his hips slightly. Soul's eyes were glued to his hips, which made Death grin. Suddenly in a teasing mood, he stopped right in front of Soul and leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear.

"If you liked me, then I don't see why you were avoiding me." Death whispered, his lips brushing the white haired boy's ear as he spoke.

"I-I didn't want to say anything, s-since you have Stein." Soul whispered back. Death pulled back so he could look into Soul's eyes and grinned.

"I think it's more like he has us." He joked. They both glanced back at Stein, who was observing them patiently.

"Us?" Soul blinked and stared at the striped boy.

"Yes, Soul." Stein stalked toward them to place an arm around Death. "You are both mine now."

"If you want to be." Death said quickly, giving his lover a small frown. Then they both turned their gaze onto Soul, who was deep in thought and biting his lower lip.

Before he could stop himself, the striped boy leaned forward to capture the lip being chewed. The other boy gasped, giving Death access to his mouth. Death explored the moist cavern, sensing rather than seeing Stein move behind their victim to attack the white haired boy's neck. Soul moaned into the kiss, his body writhing under Stein's ministrations. Death drew back as his lungs began to protest, and Stein stilled his roaming hands.

"Hell yeah, I wanna be…" Soul panted. Stein smirked and leaned over the tied boy's shoulder to kiss Death passionately, one hand reaching down to massage the tent in Soul's boxers. Soul gasped and moaned, his hands tightening into fists as he tried to pull his arms down. Death, to add to the pleasure, thrust his hips into Soul's, so Stein's hand brushed against his growing erection.

After a few moments of Death and Soul moaning, Stein stopped and pulled back to start stripping. Death, grinning and panting, followed his example. He slowly drew his shirt over his head, teasing his audience. Next came his pants, which he unzipped slowly, moaning as he brushed his straining member. The striped boy heard a chuckle and glanced up. Both of his lovers watched him lustfully. Stein had his arms wrapped around Soul and was teasing one of the boy's nipples as said boy moaned softly.

"You're too slow, Kid." Soul accused, panting. He was fully aroused and still had a light blush on his face.

"Yes, much too slow…" Stein agreed, eyeing the striped boy seductively. Death grinned and let his pants fall before quickly stepping out of them. Stein stepped away from Soul and walked to a nearby table where a key lay on it. The scientist picked it up and came back to unlock Soul's ankles. He then put the key back on the table.

"You're gonna leave me hanging?!" Soul exclaimed. Then he yelped as Death pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard on to the cool air. Death chuckled at his reaction and began to kiss and nibble his way down Soul's neck to his nipples, where he took one nub into his mouth and teased the other with his hand.

Stein watched them from behind, smiling lustfully. He then went to where he had discarded his pants to rummage through the pockets. Pulling out a small bottle, the scientist returned to his lovers right as Death knelt down to tease Soul's dick. Stein smoothed a hand over the chained boy's lower back until he reached the buttocks. He slid his fingers down until he found Soul's hidden entrance, listening to his cries as Death deep throated him.

Kissing the back of Soul's neck, Stein opened the small bottle and poured some of the contents onto his fingers, then dropped the bottle(6). He then returned his fingers to the virgin entrance. The scientist then slowly pushed one finger through the tight muscles, smiling as Soul cried out in surprise.

Death, hearing the white haired boy's cry, pulled back. Seeing Stein behind Soul, he grinned and gave the manhood before him a lick before reaching behind him to grab his pants. He reached into the pockets and grinned again, glancing back at his two lovers. Soul's knees had collapsed, leaving him hanging by his arms as he moaned. Stein was slowly kissing and nipping at the boy's neck as he stretched him, smirking lustfully. Death stood and walked awkwardly behind the scientist, his surprise hidden behind his back. Stein watched him from the corner of his eyes. The striped boy gave him a smirk and eyed his backside.

"What're you doing?" Stein asked, removing his mouth from Soul's neck, who was nearly passed out from all the pleasure he was receiving.

"Nnn." Was all the scientist got as a warning before he felt a finger brush his entrance. He moaned and attacked Soul's neck with renewed vigor, adding a third finger to the two already invading the white haired boy's virgin entrance. Soul cried out in pained pleasure, his arms shaking from holding him up.

Death, taking that as a good sign, proceeded to slowly slide a finger into his screwed lover. Said lover thrust his hips back, silently demanding more. Not one to disappoint, the striped boy added another finger, then a third, scissoring them slowly. Stein hissed slightly in pain, but did not ask him to stop.

A few moments later, the scientist withdrew his fingers from Soul. Death did the same, then squeaked as Stein spun around to engage him in a rough kiss. He recovered from the shock quickly, and kissed back, one hand reaching behind the scientist to gently thrust his surprise into the other's ass.

"AH!" Stein hissed, breaking their kiss. "W-what?!"

Death nuzzled the scientist's neck as he continued to thrust the vibrator in.

"It's not fair that we get _all_ the pleasure…" The striped boy purred, lazily thrusting his hips into Stein's, moaning as their arousals touched.

"Mmm…" The screw-headed scientist kissed him, slowly engaging his tongue into a battle with the other's.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or what?(7)" Soul's voice broke through their passion induced daze.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten you." Stein assured him, pushing Death towards the other boy. The striped boy reached up and carefully unhooked the hand cuffs, catching Soul as his legs gave out. He half carried him to the afore-mentioned table and gently bent him over it.

"Are you ready?" Death asked, his voice husky.

"I've been ready." Soul informed him with a slight glare. Death found it cute that the white haired boy's face was still slightly pink. With a slight smirk, he gently pressed his hard member against the stretched entrance before him. A shiver ran through Soul and he turned to look away from Death.

Death bit his lip as he pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Soul cried out and arched his back, his forehead pressed against the table. The striped boy paused, halfway in.

"You…Okay…?" He panted, concerned.

"Just…MOVE!" Soul said through gritted teeth. Death complied, his moan intermingling with the boy's beneath him.

When he was seated to the hilt, Death felt something press against his own entrance, and it _wasn't_ a finger. He stifled his cry on Soul's shoulder as Stein buried himself all the way inside him with no preparation.

All three of them paused then, Soul and Death moaning at the new feelings they were experiencing. Then Death reached behind Stein to click on the vibrator. The scientist cried out as it hummed against his prostate, causing him to thrust deeper into Death, who in turn slid deeper into Soul. Both boys cried out, tears leaking from their eyes. Stein grabbed Soul's hips as he slid out of Death to begin his steady pace. Kid took this as a sign to start, so he slid out of Soul, only to be forced back in by Stein's thrust. Their pace continued like that, before slowly quickening as the room filled with their moans and the soft 'fwap' of sweaty skin hitting sweaty skin.

"Fuck!" Soul cried out. "Faster!"

Both semes did as they were told and ruthlessly pounded into the willing bodies beneath them. All too soon, they felt their climax approaching thanks to their stimulations.

Soul, being the most inexperienced, came first against the table, before falling limp in Stein's on his hips. Stein was the second, shooting his seed inside his striped lover as he moaned. Both sensations pushed Death over the edge with a cry and he slid to the floor as Stein pulled out of him.

Stein chuckled and sat on the floor (after removing the vibrator) and pulled the sweaty bodies of his two lovers to him.

"Now I have two test subjects." The scientist said gleefully. Soul yelped and struggled to get away as Death, too tired to care, leaned against their screwed lover(8).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's some comments Ni left for me. She demanded that I put some up, so here they are:

(1) It was Ni's idea to have Kid "stripping Stein with his eyes", and her comment is: DAMN STRAIGHT! (Angel: No, he's gay! Ni: Imma kill you now. Angel: XD)

(2) HELL YUS

(3) Owned!

(4) Is it a dodo bird? (Yes, Ni, it is.)

(5) Okay, first an explanation. I got the whole tied up idea when I saw Ni stretching after P.E. and I told her that she just gave me inspiration for this fic. Here's her reply: Fuck You.

(6) Close the bottle first, Stupid! (Angel: Ni, I don't think closing a bottle is on the top of his to-do list. Ni: He should still close it!)

(7)Nope =D

(8) I can't read "screwed lover" and take it seriously… (I think that's the point…)

* * *

**Ni: Hmm...Now that Angel is gone-**

**Angel: I'm still here, you idiot!**

**Ni: WHAT?! But- but-**

**Angel: Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?**

**Ni: Yes.**

**Angel: D= Fine. Maybe the readers will be nice to me.**

**Ni: Yeah, yeah. In your dreams.**

**Angel: No, in your nightmares.**

**Yukane: I finally show up, but it's only to do the two idiots' job! -smiles sweetly- Won't you please review? It would make my salve- er, author, very happy.**

**Angel: She's the idiot, not me. -points at Ni-**

**Ni: She's the only idiot here! -points at Angel-**

**Yukane: There is going to be a bloodbath....**


End file.
